


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Christmas, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Derek's Birthday, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nice Peter, Peter is a good uncle, Stiles Stilinksi is a good boyfriend, Surprise Party, basically i give everyone the happiness they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Derek's birthday deserves to be celebrated, so the pack decides to throw him a surprise party.





	it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A has a December birthday and is used to “having to share their birthday with Christmas” so Person B throws them a surprise party and buys them a bunch of presents and gives them loads of attention

“Quiet everyone! He’s coming!”

 

Derek’s left eye twitched as he parked in front of the newly build Hale house. For the past couple of weeks, the pack had been secretive and it frustrated him. He knew they planned some kind of surprise, but he didn’t know _what kind._ He knew it had to be today, December 25 th, which was Christmas for Christ’s sake, but he didn’t know _the significance._

He knew Stiles was behind it all, but he didn’t know _why._

It had started two months ago. Stiles and he had been dating for over a year, and Stiles was over at the house most of the time. Derek pretended to be irritated by the intrusion at first, but he had never been able to fool Stiles. He loved that everything smelled like Stiles, that their scents got intertwined. That his house felt like _home_ because Stiles was there so much. The only downside, however, was that Stiles now also interacted with _Peter._ A lot.

 

Two months ago, Peter and Stiles had gone on some kind of ‘bonding trip’. Whatever Peter had told or shown Stiles, it had started the whole ‘surprise Derek’ scheme. Although he was sure it couldn’t be too bad, it still set him on edge.

 

He sighed when he heard everyone quiet down and shuffle around, awaiting his arrival. The werewolves would know he was there, so there was no use in trying to get away.

 

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. Stomping up the porch, he opened the door and took a cautious sniff. It smelled like something sweet and everybody’s excitement, but that was it. Opening the door fully and stepping inside, he called out.

 

“Hello? I know you guys are inside.”

 

Giggles met his statement, but nobody reacted any further. Taking off his shoes and jacket, he decided to take the risk and step into the living room. Even though he’d known they were there, he was still caught off guard when everyone shouted out.

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Derek!”

 

He just stood there for a minute, trying to take in everything. Confetti landed in his hair. There was a banner on the opposite wall, saying ‘Happy 29th Birthday!’. The table in front of it was covered with cups, drinks and snacks, but the eye catcher was the giant birthday cake. It smelled like strawberry shortcake.

 

There were presents under the Christmas tree in the corner, but instead of varying names all of them said ‘Derek’. Someone even added birthday garlands in the tree. Balloons covered the ceiling and birthday hats covered the heads of his pack.

 

Apparently, it was a surprise party _for his birthday._ Which was today. Huh.

 

Stiles stepped forward, a huge smile on his face. “C’mon sourwolf! You had to know something was up.”

 

As soon as he stood in front of Derek, he leaned in for a kiss. While the rest of the pack pretended to be grossed out, Derek melted into it and relaxed. When he pulled back, Stiles just grinned wider.

 

“Why did you do this?”

 

Stiles’ smile sobered a little, and he took Derek’s face in his hands. When he spoke up his voice was full on conviction and love. “Because it’s your birthday. The fact that you were born, that you’re here with us, deserves to be celebrated as much as it does for everybody else. Maybe even more, considering all the crap you had to put up with so far. You deserve to know that we’re happy you’re alive, Derek. All of us.”

 

The rest of the pack nodded along, some of their eyes getting suspiciously wet. Derek wasn’t far behind.

 

“Also, I heard it’s never been celebrated like it should have been, and that you haven’t celebrated at all in the past few years. That just won’t stand.”

 

Derek frowned. Sure, his parents put so much thought into Christmas that sometimes they forgot to get him a cake, and his birthday presents often doubled as his Christmas presents, but it didn’t bother him. Or well, it hadn’t anymore, after a while. And then the fire happened. Nothing seemed to matter _at all_ after that, not even his birthday.

 

Maybe he just got really good at pretending that things didn’t matter as much to him as they actually did.

 

Stiles cleared his throat, and Derek focused on him again. The look Stiles gave him was fond. “Peter actually helped a lot. He was the one that told me.”

 

Derek’s gaze snapped to his uncle, who was standing to the side and smiling gently, a sad look in his eyes.

 

It only took him three strides to reach him and embrace him in a big hug. Peter hesitated to hug him back but did, in the end, and Derek swore to himself that he would hug his uncle more. He tightened his hug, Peter clinging on more desperately. When they pulled back, both of them were a little misty eyed.

 

The rest of the pack broke the tension, bumbling about in order to make sure everyone had something to eat and to drink. Stiles retook his position by his side and Derek pressed a kiss against his temple. Words wouldn’t be able to express the gratitude he felt, so instead he just said, “I love you.”

 

Stiles gave him a kiss in return, voice fond when he said, “I love you too, sourwolf. Now go, open some presents.” He got slapped on his butt and a wink when he grumbled, but couldn’t help the happy feeling he got when Scott stumbled up to him with a big smile and a present in hand.

 

The night was amazing. Even though he hadn’t expected much, the pack had gotten great gifts for him. He got a beard grooming kit, a couple of warm sweaters, LP’s for his recently started collection, some new woodcarving tools and even a new leather jacket. He had a suspicion the last one was just to joke about how useless all of them had been together a couple of years ago when they last wore them, but it just reminded him of how far his pack had come, how proud and happy he was with his new family.

 

The only Christmas song the pack allowed that night was ‘it’s the most wonderful time of the year’, all of them screaming “Because it’s Derek’s birthday!” every time.

 

It would take some time, but years later Derek would finally agree.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> it's done! i had to much fun participating in this challenge. i'm glad you guys seemingly enjoyed it as well! i even saw some recurring names. it was my 2017 resolution to write more, and i couldn't have done it without you guys. words can't describe how grateful i am. thank you.
> 
> i hope all of you had or are having a great holiday! i wish everyone a happy 2018 :) see you guys in the new year!
> 
> all mistakes are my own.


End file.
